


dream at tempo one-nineteen

by majesdane



Category: Becker - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-04
Updated: 2011-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-17 14:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesdane/pseuds/majesdane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Okay, focus. She liked Chris. Fair enough.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	dream at tempo one-nineteen

One day Linda decided that she liked Chris.

Okay, well, she hadn't really decided, it was more like she finally realized it. She felt stupid about it, like being the last one to finally get a joke. Still, it didn't bother her too much that it took her so long to realize this, because she usually was the last one to get the joke. But that was beside the point. The point was, she liked Chris. And not the Chris that owned the building next door to Dr. Becker's office, although Linda was sure that that Chris was probably also very nice and would most likely be her soul mate if she was a guy. Then again, she could always date that Chris anyway, because it just so happened that that Chris was a lesbian. Too bad Linda herself wasn't.

Then again, she must be, why else would she like the other Chris? Still, she'd never liked girls before - except for Jessica in seventh grade, but that was a completely different story, and besides, it wasn't her fault that Jessica had been so gorgeous. That, and she'd always liked guys. Perhaps 'liked' was too weak a word; she loved guys. Even more than that, she liked having a new guy each week. There were just too many great looking guys out there; how could she possibly stick with just one? And anyway, if she could stop missing her dates with her soul mates, maybe she wouldn't have to date so much!

Okay, this was getting confusing. Maybe it was easier to just say she liked guys and girls and just leave it at that. That was nice and simple and it didn't require too much thought at all, which was good.

She sighed and rolled over onto her back, wishing she could actually get some sleep tonight, instead of sitting up and monologuing to herself about her newly discovered feelings for Chris. She was alone tonight, and she hated nights when she was alone. The bed always felt so empty, like she could get lost in it. And besides that, when she was alone, she thought - a lot - and while that wasn't always a bad thing, it was annoying to keep musing over this new crush.

"God," she said aloud, and pressed the heel of her palm against her forehead. She was getting a headache from all of this.

Actually, she wasn't even sure how she fell for Chris, let alone even realize that she had fallen for the blond. Though the feelings had obviously developed over time, actual realization itself had struck her earlier that day sometime between the end of her lunch break and right before Margaret had asked her if she was actually planning on doing any work today.

Linda'd been sitting at the kitchen table, thinking about how good Chris had looked today; she and Margaret had gone down to the diner for lunch, and Chris had looked unusually well. Her lips were painted a light red color; not too red so they'd look cheap, but enough so they'd be noticeable. And they were shiny too, as if she'd just put on lipstick. Linda remembered how soft Chris' lips had looked, how completely kissable they were.

And then, of course, she'd gasped loudly. She'd immediately clapped her hand over her mouth, but Margaret had heard her.

"What is it, Linda?" She'd asked, sounding irritated.

"Um, nothing," Linda had said hurriedly, quickly plastering a wide smile on her face and standing up, grabbing the nearest pile of folders that needed to be filed away, before scampering away, under the guise of intending to do work.

She tried to ignore it, but she couldn't do anything but think about Chris and her stupid crush. The thing that annoyed her the most was that Chris wasn't even that attractive, at least not as attractive as a lot of other girls Linda might have wanted to date - not that there were any other girls she wanted to date, of course not - but there was something about Chris that made Linda like her. She didn't know what that something was though.

Well, she was nice, for one. Really nice, especially when Margaret and Dr. Becker could be kind of mean. And besides that, she seemed to get along well with Dr Becker (as well as it was possible), and that was nice too, seeing as Linda hardly seemed to be on his good side. Then again, Margaret seemed to get on well with Dr. Becker too, but she sure didn't have a crush on Margaret. But, Chris, she was different, and she was always willing to help Linda out, like that time when she managed to get her a flight out of Europe and back to New York City. The fact that she hadn't actually done the traveling wasn't really important, it was the fact of the matter that counted. And hey, she did end up going to Chicago in the end. That'd been fun.

Okay, focus. She liked Chris. Fair enough.

But there was another problem, and that was the simple fact that Chris did not like her back. Well, at least, Linda didn't think she did. She was quite sure that if Chris did like her in a more-than-friends way, she would have realized it by now. She was good at realizing things like that. It was one of her special talents, right along with knowing when there was sexual tension in the air. Speaking of sexual tension, though, there was a severe lack of it between her and Chris, and that was further proof that her stupid crush would never evolve into anything more. The fact disappointed her a bit.

The thing was, Linda'd never really been attracted to Chris before; that is to say, she'd never found Chris to be particularly good looking, at least by her standards. Well, once in a while she looked okay; she wasn't ugly, she was just plain. Average. Not the sort of woman Linda had ever expected to fall for.

Damn it, this was frustrating. She knew if she didn't do something soon - probably tomorrow - she'd just go crazy thinking about this. But it wasn't as if she could talk to anyone about it; Margaret would think she was crazy. Dr. Becker probably wouldn't even listen to her. And she'd feel uncomfortable bringing it up with anyone else. The only person left to talk to was Chris, and that could get complicated. Still, it would probably be better to just get it all out there, just put everything out in the open, so there'd be no confusion. It seemed like the best thing to do.

Still, the next morning, she was dreading seeing the other woman.

She took the subway and got off about a block and a half from Chris' - formerly Reggie's diner - and walked the rest of the way, dragging her feet the entire time. It wasn't so much that she didn't want to tell Chris how she felt - though, seriously, how weird was this going to be, her randomly admitting to Chris that she liked her, and in a way more-than-friends way - but, Linda was never one for words. Actions totally spoke louder than words anyway, and besides, Linda usually wasn't so great at stringing together meaningful statements. Well, at least, not most of the time.

When at last she reached the diner, she lingered outside for a few minutes longer, gathering together whatever bravery she had inside of her. She hadn't really thought things through properly last night, had she? Of course she hadn't; she shouldn't be doing this. A small part of her just wanted to run away and hide, but a bigger part of her resisted, telling her to stop being such a baby about it. It was just crush after all; she was acting if she was just about to go confess about murdering someone. Actually, it'd probably be easier if she was confessing to murder. It would probably be less awkward that way.

"Hey," Chris said, from the cash register, when Linda'd finally worked up the willpower to pull open the door and trudge inside.

"Hey Chris," Linda said, lowly, looking away as she slid into a seat at the front.

The blond came over presently with a cup of coffee, nudging it gently in Linda's direction. "Hey, you all right?" She asked, noticing the severe lack of Linda's usually unceasingly perky disposition.

"Um, no, I'm okay," Linda told her, tracing her finger idly around the edge of the coffee cup, trying to work out the words in her head so they wouldn't sound too stupid when she finally did say them.

She felt hot. She fanned herself with a menu, trying to still her heart, which seemed to be racing at a mile a minute. And, oh, God, she felt sick to her stomach. She couldn't do this. She couldn't, she couldn't - God, she was such a loser. She seduced men all of the time, never even feeling the slightest bit nervous, and here she was breaking out into cold sweats at the very thought of telling Chris just exactly how she felt about her. And for the millionth time this morning, she regretted ever deciding to tell the other woman. She could back out of it - she could - but she'd have to tell Chris eventually, because this didn't seem like some little crush that'd be gone by tomorrow morning. Damn. Double damn.

Okay. It was either do or die.

"Hey, Chris?" She called softly, her voice wavering.

"What's up?" The blond said, looking up.

"Uh, can you come here a second?" Linda asked, stomach doing flip-flops. "I need to tell you something."

Chris tossed aside the paper she'd been reading and came over to where Linda was sitting.

"Okay, here's the thing," the dark-haired woman said quickly, still refusing to meet Chris' eyes. "What if someone liked you, but you didn't know someone liked you, only, they did, they'd just never said anything before because they didn't even realize that they did like you at first, but finally realized that they had, and wanted to tell you; what should they do?"

Chris stared at her blankly for a few moments. Then, "Any chance you could repeat that?"

"Oh, hell," Linda said, and leaning forward, grabbed Chris and kissed her.

Chris' lips were every bit as soft as they looked and Linda had imagined. She tasted a hint of strawberry on her tongue, and guessed it was from the lip gloss Chris must have put on this morning when she was getting ready to go to work.

The kiss seemed to go on forever.

Finally she pulled away, noting Chris' blush, as well as the fact that the blond hadn't moved since Linda'd suddenly lunged forward and pressed her lips against her own. Okay, Chris wasn't saying anything. That could either be a good thing or a bad thing. Linda hoped it was a good thing and not a bad thing, because she hadn't thought that far ahead, and oh no, what if Chris just completely rejected her and then went and told everyone else, she'd never be able to face Margaret and Dr. Becker ever again, and she'd have to move away and get a new job, and well, she just couldn't do that.

So she sat there like an idiot.

"Well?" She asked, finally.

"What was that?" Chris asked, staring at her, bringing a hand to her mouth and resting her fingers lightly against her lips.

Linda smiled, nervously. "Okay, here's the thing," she said. "I didn't use to like you - well, I liked you, but not liked you liked you, I only liked you as a friend - but then I somehow started to like you as more than a friend, and I don't know how it happened, but I can't help the way I feel. And please say you don't hate me, because I don't want to leave."

Chris laughed. "Oh, I don't hate you Linda. I'm just really surprised. I mean, I would have never guessed that you liked me like that."

"Well," Linda chuckled. "I didn't really guess it myself, but, hey, look, I do!"

She lowered her voice then, trying to be serious. "I know I shouldn't expect you to like me back, and I know you had something with Dr. Becker, and honestly, it's really cool if you just want to be friends. But, well, you know, I think it could be kind of fun to, uh, date, and if you wanted to, I really wouldn't say no, and - "

Linda was cut off as Chris grinned and pressed a finger gently against the other woman's lips, silencing her.

"Shh," Chris told her, still grinning. "I'd love to."

"So, you're saying - ?"

"Yes."

"Wow, I totally never expected that. But, why?"

The blond shrugged. "It'll be an adventure," she explained, gazing fondly at Linda. "I mean, it's you."

Linda gave her a broad smile. "I'm going to take that as a compliment."

Chris chuckled softly, leaning in to kiss the younger woman. "Only, one thing though," she murmured, her lips brushing against Linda's.

"What?" Linda asked, eyes closed.

"Try not to talk so much."


End file.
